


Unexpected Coffee Trips

by just_call_me_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_call_me_cas/pseuds/just_call_me_cas
Summary: Terrible excerpt:It wasn't terribly busy at noon on a Saturday, and Cas enjoyed the relative silence, listening to the soothing sound of keys tapping somewhere off around him."Guess it's too late to ask you if I could buy you a cup of coffee… So, what d’you think about pick up lines?"Cas straightened up abruptly, startled and looking up with wide eyes."What makes you think I'd be interested?" He said, reacting instantly and surprising even himself at the speed he responded with. It came out either very smoothly, or very stuttery and jumbled. Again, Castiel couldn’t tell which. But from his reaction, whatever way it came out, it had the intended effect.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel reached up, setting the last of the books in his hands onto the bookshelf.

"Can I leave now, Naomi?" He strolled tiredly over to his boss. 

"Yes, yes, you can leave, Castiel." She sighed, not even looking up from her old computer.

"Thank you." He mumbled, walking to the break room to grab his bag, preparing to clock out, finally getting to go home and sleep.  
"Goodnight, Naomi." Castiel said politely, before walking out of the library without receiving so much as a wave. 

The fifteen minutes it took to walk back to his apartment were quiet and uneventful, as usual. Tomorrow was his first day off in far too long; Naomi was a ruthless boss, hardly giving him the required amount of days off. Castiel had been preparing to quit his job for months, but he could never muster the courage to pull the trigger on it, being unable to find a job amidst his soon return back to school.

Castiel soon arrived at his apartment, exhausted and ready to flop down onto his bed and probably pass out within twenty seconds. 

As usual, Castiel's responsibilities got in the way of his sleep.

He pulled off his trenchcoat and suit jacket in one move and walked into the kitchen, calling to his cat before walking hurriedly to the bag of cat food, eager to finish feeding his pet so he could just sleep already.  
Hearing the familiar pitter-patter of his beloved companion, he filled her bowl with food before crouching down to pet her in greeting.

"Hello, Claire." He smiled down at the small, light orange tabby cat.

"Meow." She blinked.

He stood up, stretching out and starting to walk down the hall, heading towards his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in.  
He entered the slightly cramped room, immediately unbuttoning his white dress shirt, tugging it off his arms and throwing it into his laundry basket as he passed it. He walked lazily over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, searching around for some t-shirt and his favorite grey sweatpants. Picking up the items, he closed the drawer, pulled off his suit pants, and slid into the sweatpants, before pulling his shirt on over his head as he walked out of the room to get something to eat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel yawned and took the last bite of his sandwich, the peanut butter and jelly melding together perfectly in his mouth. Dusting off his hands and standing up from the small wooden table, he picked up the plate and set it in the sink. 

He pushed the chair back up against the table and turned off the kitchen light, walking into his room and flopping onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his chest and dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets somebody at a coffee shop, and they proceed to go on a date.

Cas _never_ got the chance to sleep in, so when he got the opportunity, he accepted it gladly.  
He opened his eyes late on Saturday, reveling in the amount of sleep he got. He rolled over, pushing his face further down into the pillow before sliding out of bed and stretching out his back.  
While Castiel woke up more refreshed than he had in a long time, nothing compared to the wakefulness he got out of coffee, never feeling fully awake without it. He walked down the hall, eager to reach his coffee machine and be fully alert. Strolling over to the coffee maker and starting to make his coffee, he found something... **_very_** wrong with it. As soon as he poured in the water, the whole thing just began smoking.  
"Oh, shit.." He cursed under his breath, jumping to unplug the machine and dump it out as quickly as he could. Castiel watched it intently, slipping on oven gloves and waiting for it to cease smoking. When it did, his stance relaxed considerably, and he sighed, his eyes flicking around the kitchen, as if a new coffee machine was just gonna appear out of thin air if he looked around enough. He groaned, frustrated that he'd have to go to a coffee shop to get his daily dose of caffeine today.

He walked into his bedroom and glanced at his wall clock, the hands and numbers on it taking a while to come into focus in his still-not-fully-awake state. He poked his cat with his socked foot before he walked over to his dresser, got dressed and walked back down the hall, into the living room. He stepped into his shoes, slinging his keys around his finger as he locked the apartment and stepped outside the door.

  
He stood, waiting for the familiar, long elevator ride to be over, hoping not to fall asleep on his walk to the cafe. He really needed to invest in a bike. Or a driver’s license. Really anything; he was tired of walking everywhere. Although he definitely wouldn’t drive when he was this tired.  
—— —

Reaching the coffee shop and swinging the door open, he held it open for a fair haired girl who was currently—quite unconvincingly—apologizing for ‘accidentally’ bumping into him as she came up behind him. He just nodded and looked down at the pavement, putting on a forced, uncomfortable smile as she slid past him and into the place. He felt her eyes on him as she walked in, but he didn't care; at the present moment, all he wanted to do was get coffee and feel energized; it was far too late in the day to be this groggy.  
  
He walked in a few moments later, after the woman was far enough into the cafe that he had reasonable hope that she wouldn’t try to make conversation. When he walked in, he didn’t even bother looking up at the menu; he never strayed from the vanilla, literally.

"I'll have a coffee with a pump of vanilla, or, whatever.." He trailed off, putting much effort into not rolling his eyes, as the barista didn’t even look up at him, just tapping some buttons on the computer in front of him before turning around to make his coffee. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded at refraining from rolling his eyes. Cas’s self-control was usually something to be reckoned with, but without coffee, he _had_ been described by some as acting like ‘ _a robot with anger issues_ ’.

Unsurprisingly, the guy didn’t notice Cas’s lack of self-control, simply handing Cas his coffee, waiting to be paid so he could return to whatever he was doing previous to Castiel’s rude interruption of the man’s slacking off. He zoned out a bit, handing him the money and going to sit down at a table by the front window, in the corner. It wasn't terribly busy at noon on a Saturday, and Cas enjoyed the relative silence, listening to the soothing sound of keys tapping somewhere off around him.

"Guess it's too late to ask you if I could buy you a cup of coffee… So, what d’you think about pick up lines?"

Cas straightened up abruptly, startled and looking up with wide eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I'd be interested?" He said, reacting instantly and surprising even himself at the speed he responded with. It came out either very smoothly, or very stuttery and jumbled. Again, Castiel couldn’t tell which. But from his reaction, whatever way it came out, it had the intended effect.

"Hmm, good point. Are you?" He raised his eyebrows. Castiel himself wasn’t even sure if he was referring to men, or to pick-up lines, so he decided to go with the latter.

"Maybe," He tapped his fingers on his coffee cup a few times before continuing. "Depends on the line, really." He returned his gaze to the man, hoping he looked much more composed, or at least less startled and...jumpy.

"Well, maybe I should go with something I could be a little more sure of, like asking you if I could buy you a coffee some _other_ time."

Cas could feel the heat radiating off of his face. "Yeah, I guess that’s a little more definite than a pick up line."

"So," The man said, straightening up and sitting down across from Cas at the round table. "Do you have a name that you’d like better than ‘that hot guy from the coffee shop’?"

Castiel's eyes dropped to his lap for a moment as he felt himself getting redder and redder, before they darted back up to his face, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee to leave him in what he hoped wasn’t annoying suspense before answering. "Castiel."

He rolled it off his tongue a few times, tasting it as a word before nodding as Cas listened to the way it sounded in the man’s voice. "Mind if I call you Cas?"

"No, not at all." He shrugged and dug his phone out of  his hoodie pocket, wiggling it around between his fingertips as he spoke. "Speaking of calling me things, would you like to?" He smirked somewhat mischievously, wiggling the phone in his hand, his nervousness slowly fading into being comfortable around him already.

"Hmm…" He looked down thoughtfully at the phone in his hands before sarcastically replying. "I guess that could be arranged." His face broke out into a grin and he grabbed the phone out of hands, tapping in his phone number.

Castiel took back his phone, looking at the name he had set for his contact. Dean. Castiel rolled it around in his mind for a moment, similarly to the way the man— _Dean—_ had a minute ago. He looked back up at him, watching the bright glare of the sun paint him as he took a drink of his own coffee.

"So, you said something about buying me coffee?"

Dean returned his attention to him and grinned. "Yes, I did. Though, I don’t peg you as a morning person; you set the date."

"Hmm.." He mocked thinking as he sat up straighter, swirling the coffee around his paper cup. “I guess that could be arranged.. around _nine_. Does that work for you? Tomorrow?” He tilted toward him, stressing the number as he mocked his previous choice of words.

“ _Nine_ works fine.” He paused to give him a look that was far too comfortable to be giving a stranger, then he grinned brightly at his own rhyme as Cas brought his coffee to his lips, sporting an amused grin as he sipped up the last of the drops from the bottom.

————— — —

“What the hell do you wear to a first date at a coffee shop??” Cas was ready to tear his hair out, and he would’ve, if there hadn’t been someone there calming him down for the past hour, arriving as soon as Castiel started with his massive freak-out. Which was, actually, right when he returned home. The coffee in his system was **not** helping to calm his nerves.

“Okay okay, you seriously need to calm down, little bro. When was the last time you got laid?” Gabriel asked in his usual cheerful tone, practically skipping around Castiel’s living room to flop down on the loveseat next to where Cas was currently sitting.

Castiel seemed easily able to pause his feelings of immense doom to roll his eyes at him as he sunk down further into his massive couch. “That’s not any of your concern, Gabriel. I’m panicking and all you’re thinking about is asking me about my sex life. It’s getting creepy.” Cas said, voice more gruff than usual in his panic.

“Stop and breathe a minute, before you _combust_ with sexual frustration, Cassie. C’mon, breathe with me,” He breathed in deeply, holding his hands in position, coaching Castiel in keeping his breaths deep and even. Even if Cas didn’t think it was doing much, the breathing did offer a nice distraction. “Ah, now isn’t that nice?” He breathed in and sat back up, sticking his hand in the candy bowl on Cas’s coffee table, which was specifically set out for when Gabriel came over; Cas never ate candy, anyway.

“Now would you please, tell me what the hell I should be wearing tomorrow morning?” Cas sighed, standing up from the couch to walk briskly down the short hall towards his bedroom, ruffling through his shirt drawer before giving up and flopping down on the bed, waiting for his much less in-a-hurry brother to reach the room.

“What was he dressed in when he was there, at the coffee shop?” Gabriel asked, leaning up against the doorframe leading into his room.

“What?” Cas seemed slightly startled by such a seemingly odd question, sitting up a bit and opening his previously closed eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

“This dude, you know, the one you’ve been freaking out over for the last hour; the one that asked you out?” Cas tried to interrupt him, shooting him an annoyed glance and opening his mouth, now fully upright on his bed, but he just continued speaking as if he wasn’t even there. “Yeah, that one. What was he wearing this morning?”

He rolled his eyes for what must’ve literally been the 14th time today. “Gabriel, I wasn’t paying attention to his attire. I was too busy stumbling over my words and.. nevermind. I don’t know what he was wearing. Now, what do you suggest?”

Gabriel just wiggled his eyebrows, earning the honorary 15th **Cas-roll** ™ as he stood up straight, returning to his feet from leaning up against the doorframe. Walking over to his dresser and putting together a legitimate outfit and setting it beside Cas on the bed, he sat on the other side and threw his arm around him.

“You see, little bro, fashion goes like this;” He began, waving his hand in front of their faces in the universal ‘just imagine’ gesture. “When you want to look like you care, you don’t, and you look like you care very little about the way you look anyway. And when you care very little about the way you look, you look like you care _**very** _ little about the way you look.” He said in his best ‘professor voice’, grinning down at his brother. Looking like he was about to smack him, Cas wiggled out of Gabriel’s grip, standing up from the bed and walking out of the room.

“Hey! Where ya goin’?” Gabriel stood up, chasing briskly after the taller of the two.

“I’m _going_ to the bathroom,” Cas huffed as he paused, and spinning around partially to face him, and giving him his trademark glare before walking off and grumbling about Gabriel being ‘far too nosy’.

—

 

Cas didn’t sleep that much that night, and in the morning he was grateful he was getting coffee. He woke up groggily, immediately smacking the old, digital alarm clock until it stopped with the obnoxious beeping, maybe just out of habit. He groaned as he stood up, stretching before walking to the bathroom and going through what little was left of his morning ritual, drastically shortened with the lack of coffee being made. He walked out the door, keys in hand even as he rode down the agonizingly slow elevator, wishing it to be over so he could be at the coffee shop already, his anxiety prominent in his mind as he glanced at the hands on his sleek, dark watch, which read 8:17. He had plenty of time to get down to the coffee shop; it was only about ten minutes from his apartment, as were most things. He stood up straight as the ‘beep’ of the elevator jolted through his alert, tired ears, telling him he was at ground floor. He finally stuck his keys in his jean pocket as he walked out of the elevator and into the sad excuse for a lobby, heading straight through and out the door.

If there was one thing Cas hated the most, it was slow transportation. Legs felt some of the most agonizingly slow methods. Not to mention wettest. Cas didn't own an umbrella, and as he walked outside, he immediately regretted that decision. It was soppy and wet outside, the white soles of his shoes immediately dirtying with the watery dirt on the outside of the entrance to the building. Not like an umbrella would help much with that, but he still walked quickly in the rain. He really needed to make a to-do list, and getting a bike would certainly rank high on his priority list; an umbrella being a close second. He reached the Biggerson's quicker than he normally would have, the rain seemingly increasing everyone's pace this morning, even if it was a Sunday.

He opened the door and automatically shook off, wiping his shoes off on the rug in front of the door before he spotted surprised green eyes at the same table he had been sitting at previously. Castiel couldn't say he was any less surprised, his eyes automatically flicking toward the clock on the wall, showing clearly that it was more than half an hour until either of them had to be there. He walked somewhat sheepishly toward the same table he sat at yesterday, taking a seat in front of Dean.

"Guess we're both pretty eager, huh?" He said, green eyes glinting as he stood up to get their coffees, which Cas had immediately noticed he was lacking. "What do you take?" He asked then, demoting the first question to clearly rhetorical.

"Uhm.." He stuttered for a moment and pushed up the cuffs of his button-up, not expecting him to stand up so quickly, nor for him to offer him coffee with no expectation of anything else. "I get a coffee with just… some vanilla stuff, I guess."

Dean chuckled quietly, walking off to the counter to order their coffees, and Castiel listened to his order closely, determined to, if a day comes that they went on another date, buy the coffee and get him his drink with no questions.

"Hi… I'd like a regular coffee with 'just some vanilla stuff' and one just black." He said, tapping something on the counter as he spoke.

When Dean returned with the coffees, Cas was delighted by the smell. Coffee was probably Castiel's favorite smell; he even had a Coffee scented candle at home (which Gabriel was sure he could light using his mind, for which Cas always called him crazy, even after the fire he'd started right in front of his eyes when they were kids.). He grabbed the one Dean held out in his hands as he slid back into his seat. He gazed out the window at the rainy cold of the September weather, before returning his eyes to Dean. "Coffee is my favorite smell." He said, bringing the coffee up to his nose to smell it, before he took a sip of it, burning his tongue and making a face from the sensation.

"You alright?"

He just nodded, taking the lid off and setting it on the table to allow it to cool. "Should we go with the oh-so-interesting first date questions? What's _your_ favorite smell?"

Dean chuckled again. It seemed to be a personality trait, frequent, soft laughs before he replied to you. "Well, I particularly like the smell of leather." He pointed to his leather jacket, before nodding to the sleek black car parked in one of the few 'parking spots' along the side of the road.

"That's yours?" He raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised, and all impressed.

"Yep, she's my baby." He said, still looking at Cas, leaning back in his chair in a way that Cas could only assume meant he had his feet hooked onto something to keep from falling over. He grabbed his coffee and took the first drink, not burning himself out of impatience the way Castiel had. Deeming it safe to drink his coffee if Dean could drink his still covered one, he picked his coffee back up and took a sip. Cas took the moment of silence to unsubtly study the man's face. He had that kind of toned-down scruff that you couldn't help but want to run your fingers over–Not that Cas wanted to do that–and almost-golden brown hair, stuck up quite neatly, probably contrasting comically with Castiel's own messy, dark brown 'sex hair' as it had been labeled as by many. No matter what he did to it, any amount of water, hair gel or styling by anyone could never tame his unruly hair.

"Not very experienced with coffee dates, are you, buddy?"

Castiel looked up from his uncharacteristic zone-out.

"Wh- uh- Yeah, no, not particularly." He stuttered again. Cas hadn't ever stuttered. He rarely felt anxiety, and he tended to pay the utmost attention to his surroundings, yet these seemed to be the least true things about him today. What was this guy doing to him? Not allowing himself to drift back into his thoughts, he hoped he didn't come off as uninterested for his lack of attention and…words.

But the man across the table just flashed him that charming smile again as he took another drink of his coffee, reminding Cas of the coffee rapidly cooling in his hands, prompting him to take a drink as well.

"Then perhaps we should try something else?" He returned his chair to the ground with a thud, beginning to lean against the table before he took a sip from the cup he hadn't yet set down. "Maybe dinner could prompt a little more conversation." He continued boldly as he set down his now empty cup.

"I uh, yeah. Dinner sounds nice. What are your kinds of places?"

"Well, my kinds of places are greasy spoons, but you don't seem the type. What are your kinds of places?"

"You really like flipping things onto me and making assumptions, huh?" Cas said, lacking the heat that statement seemed to need to be effective. "I like greasy spoons. How do you like Harvelle's Diner?"

"It's the best damn diner in this town. I'm in." He brought his fist down softly onto the table before he glanced down at his watch, and Castiel assumed more time had passed than he had thought since he had arrived, as seeing the time seemed to change something in his posture, and he became more stiff. "Text me, so I have your number. I've gotta get to work.. I dunno if you work Sundays, but, uh, I could call you when I get off work to finish setting that up, if you're up for that." He said, his expression of excitement with a bit of worry and hurry mixed in.

"Yeah, yeah that works." He smiled, already contemplating how sarcastically to word his text, when to send it. Didn't wanna make the guy nervous by waiting too long, but he didn't wanna be weird and text him immediately.. Huh.

"Alright, great. I'll see you later, then." He said, almost hopefully, as he picked up his now empty coffee cup, throwing it at the trash a few feet away with amazing accuracy before he walked out of the coffee shop with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's been way too long since I've actually updated, which is due to me writing really slowly and actually writing as I'm publishing. Not the best idea, I've learned.  
> This chapter is a lot longer and more, uh, useful. The last chapter could be totally removed and it wouldn't even matter.. but whatever. I want to change the name, but I have about 0 ideas, and I hate the name of this fic, so I mean if you've got any,, please tell me, the name sucks. Anyway, yay I finally posted


End file.
